1. Field
The following description relates to a user interface, and more particularly, to a user interface for electronic paper (e-paper).
2. Description of Related Art
An e-paper or an e-book is commonly utilized to use digital contents. E-paper is a portable, reusable storage and display medium that looks like paper but can be repeatedly written on refreshed by electronic means. E-paper may be used for various applications, for example, e-books, electronic newspapers, portable signs, foldable, rollable displays, and the like. Information to be displayed may be downloaded through a connection to a computer or a cell phone, or created with mechanical tools such as an electronic “pencil”. There are a number of different technologies currently being developed in relation to e-paper.
The e-paper may provide a clear image while at the same time using up only a small amount of power. Generally, a user interface of the e-paper or the e-book may include a user interface that is related to a notebook or a tablet PC. Accordingly, the user may input a desired command by using a keypad. However, as the use of e-paper increases, other methods of inputting information are becoming desirable.